Yellow
by Little Miss GG
Summary: 9th Colour. Set inbetween and after Satan Pit and Impossible Planet. A little bit of angst. The Colours series contains strong language, lots of sex, various misuses of vegatables and innocent clothing items.
1. Chapter 1

_Cold, cold water surrounds me now_

_And all I've got is your hand_

_Lord, can you hear me now,_

_Or am I lost?_

_I love you_

_Don't you know I love you_

_And I always have_

_Hallelujah_

_Will you come with me?_

**leg·en·dar·y**: _adj._

1 Of, constituting, based on, or of the nature of a legend.

2 a Celebrated in legend.

b Extremely well known; famous or renowned

"I promised Jackie I'd always take you back home."

"Everyone leaves home in the end."

"Yeah but not to end up stuck here."

"Yeah but stuck wiv you that's not so bad." He stared at her for just a second, marvelled at all those silly simple little human words that she used to patch up the gaping holes of everything bad that ran through him. "Yeah?"

"Yes." She turned to him and emphasised that. 'This is not your fault' she wanted to tell him, but she knew he's never listen to that. The ghost of a smile curled his lips as the phone rang. Her face turned white and Rose threw her mobile at the floor.

"What?" He said, jumping up and retrieving the phone.

"Some, some weirdo voice. How can I be getting prank calls five hundred billion miles from home?" She was worked up and on the verge of tears, angry that she had stayed so calm but at the sound of an eerie voice had turned into a frightened little girl.

"Hey, hey, c'mon." He walked back and sat next to her, hugging her tightly and running his hands down her back. When she had recovered her calm he pulled away and sat with his hands covering hers. They sat in silence like that for a good five minutes before he leaned over and kissed her.

Rose tried her hardest not to cry, not to shake, not to cling too tightly. Pushed away the thought of this being the end. The Doctor for his part was doing his best impression of 'big and strong man who is in no way afraid of houses with doors' but was pretty sure Rose wasn't buying it. He was aware of her fear, pushing in at the edges of his mind and he wanted to reach inside her head and tell her not to be afraid. Only he couldn't, because if he did that she'd see how scared he was.

He spun his chair round to face her and she climbed on to his lap. Perched above him she paused, taking in every line of his face, every shade of colour in his eyes, pulling her fingers up through his hair and leaving it spiky.

"What you thinking?" he wasn't sure he wanted to know and wasn't sure whether or not he should smile.

"I'm thinking, I could probably survive a house. With doors _and_ carpets. As long as I could look at this every day," and with that she bent down to kiss him. She held his face in her hands tight and deepened the kiss, pushing her body against his as her tongue passed his lips. He lent back to get her on top of him and realised there was no back to the chair.

In one swift move he grabbed her arse and stood up, spun her round so she sat perched on the table and he stood in front of her. Rose was pulling at his shirt buttons and not getting very far as her fingers seemed to have lost all their bones. The Doctor placed his hand over hers and felt her shaking. He ran his hand up and cupped her cheek, tilted her head and kissed her like something out of a thirties movie. She stopped her fumbling and closed her eyes, just let him take control of the kiss, his hands wandering all over her.

The Doctor leant in closer and she closed her thighs round him hard. He moaned into her mouth, nipping her lip slightly and wrapping one hand round her thigh lifting it up over his hip. When the Doctor finally pulled away Rose moaned and was surprised to find she was on back with her jeans open and his hands fighting to get them over her arse. She lifted herself up and let him slide them down, they pooled rather un-sexily at her ankles but the Doctor didn't seem to care. He stepped up to her and slipped himself out of the trousers.

"They'll be back any minute." She was frantically watching the exits from the bay suddenly very aware of her modesty.

"Better be quick then." He rumbled as he pushed inside her in one smooth thrust, laying his thumb over her clit as he did. She bucked up against the table and suddenly didn't really care about the others. His movements were frantic, pushing inside her rapidly as his fingers rubbed her clit frenziedly and his mouth covered her mouth, neck, ears. He was inside her head at one point but Rose wasn't sure if he meant to be. 'Don't be afraid. Don't be scared. You'll be ok.' He was repeating it like a mantra and she began to wonder if it was more for himself than for her.

The Doctor bit down on her collar bone and her eyes burst open and were filled with the vision of the black hole burning above them, it looked like an inverted sun, a black burning centre surrounded by blinding yellows and reds. Rose shut her eyes again tight and squeezed the Doctor to her hard. He pulled up and looked down at her face, eyes forced shut. He kissed her closed eye lids and whispered in her ear,

"Look at me." She cracked one eye open and found his face inches from her own. He filled her vision. He was thrusting deeper now, a little pause between each push which got a little harder each time. He was staring into her eyes with such intensity that she felt a little embarrassed. Rose loosened her grip round his body and grabbed his shoulder, the other hand seized his hip and she started to push herself into his hips.

"Fuck!" he seemed surprised at his ability to speak. Descending upon her with a flurry of kisses, covering her lips and cheeks and earlobe before journeying lower and pulling at her hoodie. Finally he had freed her breasts from her bra and took a hardened nipple between his teeth. Rose breathed his name and gripped the edges of the table.

"Now! Please, please..." It finished him, her voice rough and desperate. Spreading her thighs a little wider he changed his angle, filling her with fast deep strokes while his thumb slowed over her clit. He leant down and breathed into her ear.

"Come for me..." and she did. Hard and fast and roaring in her ears so loudly she hardly heard herself screaming his name. He didn't need much more to encourage him to follow and with moan he buried himself inside her aching body and let his mind go blank.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor..." her voice sounded strangled and fragile.

"Hush. Nothing to worry about. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Five and a half?"

He stood dumb for a minute, unsure whether Rose was angry or sad or... He silenced any further questions with a kiss, slowly parting her lips and dipping his tongue inside her mouth, remembering the taste. A few hours. He just kept repeating it over and over in his head hoping he might convince himself. Looking down at her he remembered being in her dreams, remembered the last space station they had been on.

"Ask me to stay and I will." he whispered. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him hard. Her thumb brushed over his lips, his cheek bone.

"If you don't dare everyone dies. You have to do it. I knew that when I signed up for this." She smiled rather weakly at him and reached up to kiss him again. They seemed lost in the sensation of mouth on mouth for another minute before he pulled away and looked her again.

"You signed up for time travel. But this... easier to get a mortgage with two people isn't it? Things have changed and if you want me to stay..."

"Doctor." She gave him a knowing look and shook her head slightly. "Do it." He sighed at hearing those words again. Tried to imagine what Jackie Tyler would be saying now. He deserved a slap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh... the stuff of legend."

She grinned at him and perched on the captains chair as he set the Tardis in motion, flying through the vortex. She watched him circle the console, pulling at something here, pushing something flashing there, before he had come full circle and stood before her.

"Legend? Bit full of yourself aren't ya?" she teased. The Doctor had no response, full of relief and wonder he took Rose's flushed face in his hands and kissed her, nothing fancy just a good old fashioned kiss that took her breath away and made her go all jelly-like inside. With a dramatic sweep he took her in his arms and carried her down the corridor, kicking open the nearest door and smiling to find it was her bedroom.

"One track mind, you." Rose kissed him while he held her, her arms wrapped round his neck. He took the few steps to the bed and dropped her rather unceremoniously on the duvet. Rose giggled as he ripped his tie from his neck and descended on her, pulling off her top without bothering with zips and buttons. Her jeans went next after a little fight with her belt (sonic screwdriver strikes again) and soon he was covering her in kisses separated from her her entire body by only the flimsy yellow lace of a matching set of underwear.

The Doctor stopped his onslaught and stared for a moment.

"What?" giggled Rose, breathless.

"Have you been wearing these the whole time?" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes?"

"Just... well, yellow underwear. Very unusual. Definitely wouldn't have gone down that hole if I'd realised I had these to take off..."

"Would you like to discuss my wardrobe further or concentrate on the job at hand maybe?" The Doctor gave her a hungry smile and set to work with the job in hand. His suit was off in a matter of minutes and he set his hands to removing Rose's yellow underwear. They both seemed reluctant to do anything very serious for the next half an hour, preferring to roll about kissing and hugging and touching gently, slowly, always dissolving into giggles and sighs and long looks.

When they finally seemed to calm a little the Doctor rolled and lay on his back (erection fairly obvious in this position) and Rose perched on his chest, staring up at his face. It took a long time for him to start talking.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I left you. Again."

There was a heavy silence. Rose hadn't given much thought to the last twenty-four hours, choosing to revel in the elation of being with him and safe. But he had. Left her, again. He ran his hand up and down her bare back, counting each ridge of her spine.

"I told you to go." She shrugged and lay her head against his chest, running her fingernails down his chest and over his stomach.

"Not the point. I could of got you killed, if the Tardis hadn't been there, the planet would of fallen..." he took a deep breath and lay silent.

"You did what you thought was right. End of story." She sat up a little against him, resting her elbow against his chest and leaning against it, looking down at him now.

"That simple?"

"Yeah." She nodded decisively and was quiet again for some time. "Do you love me?" There was a pause that the Doctor sensed was dangerous when answering such a question.


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose... I love you so much it'll probably kill me." He gave a forced little laugh trying to lighten his statement. It didn't quite work. Rose stared down at him for a long while, trying to see if she could read his mind. When she failed she shifted her weight, straddled him and leant down for another kiss. When he finally pulled away he was smiling. "Y'know the only thing I could think about when I was falling?"

"No. What?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's too tacky."

"I like tacky." Rose propped herself up against his chest.

"I just kept thinking... this is just what it felt like, in that elevator when we first met." Rose was very still as she looked down at him. She had to remember to breathe. She was torn somewhere between smiling and crying and so swooped down for another kiss. While her tongue was busy he lifted her hips and with one hand guided her down on to his cock, Rose forced down hard. He pulled away from her kiss with a gasp and gripped her hips hard, his fingers digging into her arse. He lifted her a little before guiding her back down more slowly, gently. Rose got impatient.

She grabbed the Doctors hands from her hips and pulled them up above his head, leaning so far over him that her breasts swung perilously close to his lips. Her hips were rocking up against him fast, taking him deep into her pussy and at this angle she found he was rubbing against her clit too. The Doctor could play this game.

He reached up and grabbed her nipple between his lips, sucking hard and nipping at the hard tight nub making Rose screech and pull back. Finally with his hands freed his grabbed the back of her neck and bought her back down for a fierce kiss, biting her lip and forcing his tongue into her mouth and tasting her moan.

Rose braced herself, both hands either side of his head and forcing herself on to him harder. The Doctor's hand began wandering, down her back, digging his nails into her arse before spanking her hard and grabbing her hips again, this time to hold her still as he pumped up into her body fast and hard.

"Fuck! fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Rose could barely believe there were any bones left in her body, her arms were giving out and she feared she would end up sprawled against him most definitely ruining the mood.

Rose was definitely liking this knew psychic connection, because without words the Doctor sat up and braced himself on one arm. Rose placed her hands on his shoulders and began rocking against him, more slowly this time, watching his face from just a few inches away, she could her every whispered promise, every plea.

Without warning the Doctor began thrusting his hips up to meet hers, every time she rocked back against him he pushed up hard, his balls slapping against her arse. He became more frantic, gripping her hip with one hand and ramming himself in to her body until she was begging and screaming and pushing against him.

She regained some strength and squeezed him tight from inside. The reaction was instant and the Doctor thrust up further, his forehead meeting Rose's. They stayed face to face for as long as they could stand, staring intently watching each other's reactions to every shift, every thrust, every contraction.

She dug her nails in to his shoulders and she slammed down against his cock, their bodies so close that her clit gained a torturous friction against his stomach as she slid up against him. Her nails dug in harder as her hips pumped faster, and faster...

"YES!" She let her head fall back and felt his tongue against her collar bone licking up every errant drop of sweat. His arms had grabbed her waist and he supported her completely as she rocked against him slowly a few more times, riding out her orgasm until she was completely numb and weak.

The Doctor retained his grip around Rose's waist and held her close against his sweat soaked body. In one rather gymnastic movement he propelled Rose round and against the bed with a thud and she found him hovering over her, his dick never having left her body.

"Ok... that was impressive." She giggled still throbbing from her orgasm.

"Legendary." He winked at her before kissing her and driving hard into her body. Rose ripped her lips from the kiss and arched her back up against his body, her clit, hypersensitive from her orgasm, felt as though it were on fire. Her arms finally found something to cling to and she gripped the edge of the bed like it was a life raft. He had lost all sense of control by now, he pounded in to her ever faster, racing towards a climax his whole body seemed to ache for.

"Oh fuck, Rose. Oh Rose!" He found his mouth closed over her throat, sucking at her skin, savouring her pulse. His hands got lost in her hair, he pulled hard enough to make her cry out but couldn't stop himself. He was so deep inside her, pushing harder and faster and spinning and falling all over again. He called her name and felt every muscle spasm and stretch against her body.

Rose's hands found their way to his skin, her fingers cool against him. She trailed a line down his spine with the tip of one finger before wrapping both arms round him as tight as she could manage. He looked down at her before kissing her hard, teeth banging together and the taste of blood reaching her tongue. Rose had to pull away to catch her breath and when she did her lips were stretched into a smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Well... you shag like a legend... think his name was Casanova..." He joined her laughter and proceeded to show her just how much of a legend he could be.


End file.
